Ben 10: Protector of Earth
'Walkthrough' While sleeping near the Grand Canyon, a mosquito-like drone begins absorbing DNA from Ben's Omnitrix. Ben wakes up to see a large object crashing into the canyon, and drones are rampaging in the Grand Canyon. Strangely, Ben can only change into Four Arms and Heatblast. After fighting most of the robots, Ben fights a giant robot, and after defeating it, it expels a crystal (referred to as Omnitrix crystals); by absorbing it into the Omnitrix he is able to change into XLR8. The Tennysons see that Vilgax's drones and the Forever Knights are fighting each other. After fighting the Forever Knights, one of them tells the Tennysons that Enoch is using technology from Area 51 to stop a dangerous threat. At Area 51, Ben fights Enoch, but he escapes with a giant robot made in his own image using technology from the base. The Tennysons track Enoch to the Hoover Dam and fight him and his robot. After defeating Enoch, his robot expels another crystal and Ben regains Cannonbolt from it. While heading to San Fransico for a real vacation, Kevin 11 shows up from a Null Void portal on the Golden Gate Bridge and begins going on a rampage with Ben tracking him down. But Kevin brought some plant-like aliens with him (apparently from Wildvine's home world) and they begin joining the rampage as well. Kevin 11 kidnaps Grandpa Max, and Ben and Gwen track him to a lumber factory. After beating him, Kevin is sucked back into the Null Void. Meanwhile, the Tennysons now focus on fighting the plant monsters Kevin brought back with him tracking them to the top of the Seattle Space Needle. After beating the mother plant, it expels a third crystal and Ben regains Wildvine. Grandpa Max begins putting together clues taken from the past battles and realize that Vilgax is behind it all. It is revealed that Zs'Skayr has freed Vilgax from the Null Void and has teamed up with him to get revenge on Ben. While camping at the Effigy Mounds, Ben and team are attacked by Ghostfreak's minions. While fighting them, they encounter Hex, who plans on taking over the Earth by opening a portal from earth to Ghostfreak's home world (the source of the minions) to create an army. After beating Hex, it is revealed that he was actually possessed by Ghostfreak. Ben tracks Ghostfreak to Chicago, where the latter reveals that he has used the crystals to supercharge three of his minions to fight Ben. After defeating Ghostfreak, Grandpa Max sends Ghostfreak to the Null Void. After the battle Gwen finds another crystal; it doesn't unlock any aliens but it does give Ben full power. Ben tracks the rest of his alien DNA to another location, and while searching, the Tennysons are attacked by Dr. Animo's mutants. To make matters worse, Animo kidnaps Gwen. After tracking and defeating Clancy, they learn from him that Animo is planning on turning Gwen into a mutant, along with the rest of the world. Tracking Animo to an abandoned oil platform, where it is secluded and has sufficient power for his machines, Ben fights and defeats him and saves Gwen. They learn from Gwen that Animo partnered with Vilgax as well, and is planning to send the entire Earth into the Null Void with using the stolen Plumber Technology powered by alien DNA. After beating Animo, Ben gets the Master-Control. The Tennysons go to Washington D.C. to warn the government of Vilgax's plan; meanwhile, Null Void portals are opening everywhere. However, the government cannot respond, so the Tennysons go to Cape Canaveral to get to Vilgax's ship via space. After defeating Sixsix, Ben goes to fight Vilgax while Gwen and Max focus on trying to stop Vilgax's plan. Vilgax is defeated and sent into the Null Void along with his ship, but not before the Tennysons can escape and take back the rest of Ben's alien DNA. As Vilgax is repaired by his nanobots in the Null Void, he swears that he will return someday. The last area is the Null Void where Ben fights all of his enemies again. In the final scene, Gwen tells Ben how impressed she is as, while Grandpa Max looks for a way out of the Null Void. 'Playable Characters' *Four Arms *Heatblast *XLR8 *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Upchuck (DS with Cheat Code) 'Bosses' *Enoch (Mini-Boss) *Enoch Battle Bot *Kevin 11 (Mini-Boss) *Hex (Mini-Boss) *Clancy (Mini-Boss) *SixSix (Mini-Boss) *Giant Vilgax Destroyer *Armortron Crusader *Snap Dragon *Ghostfreak *Dr. Animo *Vilgax Enemies *Vilgax Drone *Laser Drone *Vilgax Hunter *Vilgax Stalker *Shielded Hunter *Vilgax L.T. *Detrovite *Detrovite Berserker *Forever Knight *Forever Knight L.T. *Forever Champion *Forever Knight Elete *Forever Champion Elete *Thornhound *Thournhoun Agressor *Thournhound Charger *Maceroot *Fangface *Fangface Howler *Mummy *Cyclone Mummy *Vicktor *Snakefly *Snakefly Stricker *Feirceline *Feirceline Pouncer *Crystolclaws 'Levels' *Grand Canyon *Mesa Verde *Area 51 *Hoover Dam *San Francisco *Redwood Forest *Crater Lake *Seattle *Effigy Mounds *Plumber Base *Chicago Lake Front *Gold Coast Theater *Historic Battlefield *Bayou *New Orleans *Oil Refinery *Washington D.C. *Cape Canaveral *The Merciless *Null Void Cheats *'Dark Heroes '(turns Ben and his Aliens darker) - Cannonbolt, Cannonbolt, Fourarms, Heatblast *'DNA Force' (Unlimited energy points) - Wildvine, Fourarms, Heatblast, Cannonbolt *'Invincibility' (Unlimited health points) - XLR8, Heatblast, Wildvine, Fourarms *'Unlock Master Control' - Cannonbolt, Heatblast, Wildvine, Fourarms *'Unlock Alien Forms' - Wildvine ,Fourarms, Heatblast, Wildvine *'Unlock ALL Combos' - Cannonbolt, Heatblast, Fourarms, Heatblast *'Unlock All Locations on Map' - Heatblast, XLR8, XLR8, Cannonbolt Enter these codes at the title menu to unlock the following skins: *'Left, Right, Left, Right, L, R, Select' - Gwen 10 *'Up, Right, Down, Left, A, B, Select' - Ultra Ben Skin *'A, Left, Y, Right, X, Up, B, Down, Select' - Upchuck Gallery ScreenShots Ben10 Wildvine tangling with Hex--screenshot viewer medium.jpg|hex Dsac.jpg|Ben in Vilgax's ship Jhghgf.jpg|Hex Characters BenPoE.png|Ben Tennyson 26689727020070612003848.jpg|Four Arms|link=http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Arms Protector of Earth Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast|link=http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Heatblast XLR8PoE.png|XLR8 CannonboltPoE.png|Cannonbolt Trivia *In Fierceline's biodata, Grandpa Max says it's a fusion of WIldmutt and Bobcat. Bobcat currently did not exist in th Ben 10 storyline or in any of its sequels. This may have been an error. *Vilgax's appearance in the game is the same as his appearance in ''Ben 10,000'', although that is in the future. *If you attack the Rust Bucket enough times Grandpa Max will say "You know Vilgax comes in the night and takes away the bad little children", or "Someone's going to lose his Sumo Slammer cards!". *This is the first (and currently only) where Kevin is fought (the others are Alien Force and the Rise of Hex) where Kevin willingly fights Ben (in the other cases Kevin was possesed by a Xenocyte in Alien Force and was traped inside a Techadon Robot in the Rise of Hex). *Its unknown if the game is canon, but probably not, because Kevin 11 is on Earth, which means that this is season 2, but Vilgax appears too, and Kevin rescues him in Back with a Vengeance, when Kevin stay in the space. *Strangely enough, this game suggest Fourarms is stronger than Vilgax, even though Vilgax proved to be strong enough to smash apart mountains. *This is first (if canon) time Fourarms and Vilgax interacted/fight eachother. Category:Video Games Category:Cleanup